A Memo from Kishibe
by tommon360
Summary: Just enjoy the ride baby "CHEW"
1. Chapter 1

**Hakoniwa Academy**

"Yaah!This is the girl's restroom get out!"said a girl as a boy sat in the clay white restroom with stylized green hair a tint of orange eye shadow and painted black nails with the signs for ink on each finger nail wearing a pink shirt under his school uniform as the green eyes on his face were analytical as ever

His name was Rohan Kishibe a man who would do anything for the sake of writing. Trying to find new experiences everyday and one day become the best manga artist.

"I wanted to see what a girl's reaction would be if I sat in the girl's restroom I already drawn your expression thanks for the experience."said Rohan leaving the room hastily as more girls came in trying to attack him

 **Class 3-A**

As Rohan sat their writing in his seat right as class ended a gang of boys walked up to Rohan

"You Rohan Kishibe were you in the girl's restroom ?"said the leader taking his note pad abd stomping on it

"That would be me common what of it ."said Rohan with a bored look on his face as the leader growled and tried to punch him

 **Streets**

As Rohan walked down the street he was sighing with a look of being tired

"Man oh man its hard getting out of a jungle like the school I go too good thing there's buses all around."said Rohan putting his headphones in listening to music as he walked home from school till he saw a dark green messy haired boy that made shadows over his eyes

"Oy can you help me I'm trying to find the book store so I can get the latest jump square."said the creepy youth

"Uh it's that way."said Rohan walking off until he pumped right back into the same boy

"Oy Oy it's just plain wrong to give people wrong directions."said the creepy youth as Rohan was confused

(There's no way he should be back in front of me even if I gave him the wrong directions by mistake I've been up in down this route a million times.) Take a left down to the intersection make a curve right and you should be there in no time."said Rohan walking off only for the boy to appear in front of him again

"Hey this isn't funn-"said The boy before Rohan punched him

"Enough with the bull shit that's the second time you appeared in front of me as you walked off I know these streets for about 2 years now"said Rohan before he noticing the boy easily blocked his punch just with his tongue

"What the hell."said Rohan shocked

"Uh can you look away such a serious face I can't speak well when you stare at me like that. Anyways if you wanna fight so badly I'll take you on but people like you who are so easy to read all I need is my pink dagger I don't need to use my limbs for such predictable attacks. Your lIke the oposited of a main character. Instead of a predictable personality you have a weird one and instead of unique attacks you have the most simplest ones i ever seen"said the creepy youth

"Everyone is like a box of cards in a fight you don't know what you'll get till all the cards been played."said Rohan

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan flicked his hand over some sharp metal pieces made for the end of a pen as he threw them only for the boy to catch them with his teeth

"Dumbass don't throw such sharp things at me I still want my tongue so I can't eat delicious food."said the youth before Rohan charged at him only for it to seem like he was running the other direction with the boy behind him

"There it is again it's like I keep getting turned around."said Rohan

"You're a idiot aren't you well let me break it down to you me and my spinning angler are invincible no one can stop me!"said the youth crunching the pen tops in his mouth as he dashed all around Rohan

"No one can stop you? Nani? Sounds like something a villian would say instead."said Rohan with a serious face as a ton of Ink splattered in the boy's mouth

"What the hell did the ink come from? Were the pen tops filled with ink in them cough fuck that's disgusting."said the boy before being touched by Rohan with his right hand

"Heaven's Door."said Rohan as pages were coming out of the boy's skin as they appeared all over him even his whole face as he couldn't move

"What the fuck? Is this what another abnormality looks like?"said the youth

"Abnormality oh that's what the ability I've been using."said Rohan flipping through the boy's "face"

"Let's see your name is Kamome Tsurubami born on July 7th 1995 1:36 pm my my most babies are born early but you came out right around lunch time."said Rohan

(Damn it I can't move much this guy can literally read me like a book guess this is his skill. But he's really scaring me invading all my privacy.)said Tsurubami shivering with fear

"Your ability is spinning angler once you spin the top that's in your pocket you can change the earth's rotation anyway you like. So that's why I kept running into you're a fan pf To Love Ru Darkness and oh god into Mikan Yuuki you have a fetish for really young sisters but love to get off to Mikan every night around 12:02 am when your parents start falling asleep. You're to perverted to even steal a page and a half from and no one would want you in their story as the main character now go to sleep."said Rohan writing the words I will fall asleep on his face as he went unconscious

Heaven's Door was the ability he achieved around the age of seven and realized at the age of 15 his ability can give all the information of the person's life through the pages on their body but their were two things he must achieve to use this power they must first see his art he didn't have to worry about this as his modified outfit had several paint drawings from him on his jacket and then the second condition he must touch the person with his right hand his writer hand. But this ability wasn't just limited to seeing he could write in someones memories to make them do said thing even if it's against their will or rip pages out to erase their memory.

"Come after me again and I'll rip the whole book out of you."said Rohan walking off

 **Rohan's House**

(Damn my old man is not home again mom's not here either looks like another date night guess it makes it easier for me to draw my ideas on pen.)said Rohan walking up to his brick wall house on the quiet suburb streets to see his parents cars weren't their as he walked into his house with his key and shut the door tight as he walked up the stairs and blasted his music at full volume going t to his soft woden desk and got to drawing

After a couple hours he fell into a deep sleep his head falling into the ink as half his face was smeared before his mom came in kissing him on the cheeks and wiping the ink off before his father shook him awake startling him

"Damn it boy where's the homework sleeping is for when you go to bed so you wold stop staying up all night."said Rohan's father annoyed

"It's only the first day of school we don't get homework just sit in the classroom."said Rohan annoyed

"Then study your ass off! That non chalant attitude will get you no where 2 more years then you're out of here!"said Rohan's father walking out

"It's ok honey your father is just upset the date didn't go so well I'm so glad we stopped home schooling you it's good to have social experiences hehe I already made dinner for you before waking you up go straight back to bed after eating honey I love you."said Rohan's mom as Rohan looked frustrated

(The date didn't go so well because ya'll want a divorce I get it it's not working out you two don't have to put up a charade to make it like we're all one happy family still "yawn" I am hungry better eat a little I can already tell I still need some more sleep.")said Rohan going downstairs

 **Next Day**

 **Hakoniwa High**

As Rohan walked through the gate entrance he noticed everyone was looking at the three delinquents as they all ran around naked trying to flip around happy the audience closing their eyes as they were constantly flashed as Rohan smirked

"Rohan Kishibe of Class 3-A you associated with this delinquents and was in the girl's restroom yesterday were you not?"said a big blue haired busty chick with a fan in her hand covered her mouth interrogating Rohan

(Seriously another distraction?)said Rohan

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
